Perrito!
by Cassii-x
Summary: En busca del regalo ideal para Nessie ¿Quién le iba a decir que habría tanta coincidencia en el mundo?


_Los siguientes personajes no son de mi autoria, peretenecen todos a **E. Meyer** y blah, blah._

_

* * *

  
_

No sé, tenía ganas de hacer algo, quedó muy lol... al final no como queria (aunque nunca se que quiero) pero bleh XD

eso, felices fiestas a todos. ;)

* * *

_**Perrito!**_

Estaba transcurriendo el tiempo con toda la normalidad del mundo, en la flamante casa de los Cullen, Esme, Rose y Alice estaban haciendo lo último del decorado para la fiesta de esa noche, vendrían todos los amigos, el clan Denalí ya había llegado y estaban siendo parte de la ayuda (mejor dicho, esclavos) de Alice. Garrett estaba destinado a ayudar a Jasper cargando todo lo que era equipamiento electrónico, Bella estaba cuidando a Renesmeé en su casa y al parecer algo grande se venía, porque la pequeña duende había dicho que debían prepararse y, con eso no se jugaba.

Renesmeé estaba en su cuna mordisqueando aquel collar que Aro le habría enviado a Bella cuando se casó con Edward, ella estaba ordenando algo de ropa de la pequeña Nessie para llevar a la casona, mientras tarareaba la nana que su marido habría compuesto para ella, por su parte, Edward en compañía de Emmett estaban comprando los últimos obsequios, El vampiro cobrizo quería un hermoso regalo para su pequeña infante, probablemente una mascota no sería mala idea, tanta visita de Jacob había hecho que todo mundo creara defensas contra el olor a _perro._

Emmet iba pensando en ideas, a las que Edward contestaba con risas, bufidos y caídas de quijada, aunque probablemente eso último el grandote lo planeaba, Es así, como llegan afuera del refugio de animales y entran en éste para probar cuan buena o mala podría ser la idea de una "mascota normal" para Nessie.

El encargado los recibió amablemente en cuanto la campanilla de la puerta sonó para avisar que habría entrado gente. En el sitio había gran cantidad de animales, desde gatos, canarios, conejos hasta perros… Perros, razón por la cual habrían entrado.

Emmett pidió ser llevado a ver a los animalitos y Edward fue tras él y el encargado. Mientras pensaba en que raza sería lo más propicio, quizá… un Pastor Alemán o un Husky Siberiano no estaría mal se decía, Emmet quería algo como un Dogo Argentino, un pitbull o un _Rottweiler_, en eso la rápida mano de Edward le dio en la nuca haciendo un sonido sordo que solo le infringió dolor al grandote y un lo siento llenó su mente haciendo que los deseos de volverle a golpear de su hermano amainaran. En encargado los fue guiando por el pasillo que habría entre las jaulas y como por arte de magia un dulce ladrido llegó a sus oídos vampíricos y se enfocaron en encontrar a quien lo había emitido, para su agrado, un pequeño cachorro Pastor Alemán de pelaje negro y ojos chocolate estaba parado usando de apoyo la misma jaula en la que estaba, ladraba insistentemente, era milagro para ellos que los animales de esas jaulas no les temiesen como el común, es más, este perrito se mostraba dulce y feliz de verles y luego de unos cuantos asentimientos y palabras mudas con su hermano, decidieron decirle al encargado que lo querían. El chico les habló un poco del pequeño y con su historia de por medio ahora lo querían más, Emmet dudoso mientras lo tomaba en sus brazos preguntó inocentemente si tenía un nombre y sí que lo tenía, vaya sorpresa y carcajadas se dejaron ver al oír el nombre del enano, esto iría genial, sería sin duda el mejor regalo para Renesmeé.

De camino a casa Emmett jugaba con el cachorro en su jaulita de viaje mientras Edward conducía como el maniático amante de la velocidad que era, estaba ansioso de llegar a casa y enseñarle su regalo a su hija, quizá de primera a Rose no le gustaría, pero ya se acostumbraría, como no hacerlo con un cachorro que era adorable… Éste no hablaba estupideces, no se reía a lo bruto y no decía malos chistes, pero el aseo sería un dilema, Esme lo asesinaría si el pequeño ensuciaba la alfombra, pero ya lo solucionaría.

Cuando llegaron por fin a casa eran cerca de las 9 P.M y las luces de la ésta estaban encendidas y se podía oír música y los pensamientos de los presentes, bajó del auto con las llaves en la mano y Emmett bajó con el pequeño y en eso… Una idea apareció en la traviesa mente de niño pequeño del musculoso vampiro, se rio a mandíbula batiente y salió corriendo hacia adentro a velocidad vampírica, dándole antes el pequeño cachorro a Edward… Si en esos momentos Edward tuviese sangre en las venas esta le habría abandonado… ¡oh por lo que es sagrado, no le dejes hacer nada estúpido!

Entró a la casa y fue recibido por un dulce "Papi" de Renesmeé quien corría a lanzarse sobre él, Edward la atrapó entre sus brazos y la levantó contento mientras besaba su mejilla y le entregó su pequeño regalo, la pequeña pareció encantada por el cachorrito quien se fue sobre ella a lamerle la mejilla felizmente.

**- ¡Perrito!** – exclamó la niña feliz, viendo como el pequeño movía rítmicamente la cola y el mundo ahí reunido se venía encima a ver cuál era el regalo.

**-¡Edward, es muy bello!** – Habló Alice dando saltitos - **¿Cómo se llama?**

Edward adoraría las caras de todos cuando lo sepan –**El encargado me dijo que se llamaba Jake.** – Dijo en tono inocente, en eso, la gente guardó silencio y todos empezaron a reír, no podía ser mejor la coincidencia, era un perrito, le pertenecía a Nessie y lo mejor de todo se llamaba Jake, sería sinónimo de burlas, eso seguro.

**-Rose, este no habla y no hace malos chistes, eso es lo mejor…** -dijo finalmente Edward guiñando un ojo.

**-Solo espero que este Jake no ensucie mi alfombre o tu tendrás que limpiar** –sentenció Esme divertida cuando volvía a la cocina acompañada de su marido.

Edward caminó hacia los sofás para besar a Bella y saludar al restos de los presentes, podía leer en esos momentos las mentes de todos y se había enterado de la tortura a la que habían sido sometidos todos por la pequeña diablillo llamada Alice, ella estaba en la cocina con Jasper, Esme y Carlisle, Rosalie tenía una de las muñecas de Renesmeé en sus manos mientras miraba la tele con Garrett y Kate, Irina estaba en la ventana platicando con Carmen y Eleazar, por ahora todo era paz y serenidad.

Pero en dicho momento se escuchó la risilla de Alice desde la cocina y nadie sabía que había pasado, según lo que había en su mente, Esme le habría contado un chiste muy bueno… pero entonces, por qué su propia mente le decía que algo no iba bien… Al rato de estar todos reunidos, llegaron al lugar los Clearwater, Charlie, Jacob y Billy Black. La familia estaba reunida

**-Jake ¿dónde estás?** –La vocecilla de soprano de Renesmeé se dejó escuchar mientras salía de la cocina a la cual en algún momento habría entrado.

**Nessie, acá estoy** – habló Jacob, creyendo que le hablaba a él, aunque le parecía extraño oír la voz de la pequeña. Todos estallaron en carcajadas y él lobo no entendía que había pasado, entonces desde debajo de las escaleras apareció la pequeña con el perrito en brazos y las carcajadas se intensificaron sin que el licántropo entendiese, y en ese momento, las risas de Leah y Seth se unieron al resto cuando entendieron el chiste, Sue y Charlie los miraban sin entender, hasta que el joven lobo les explicó la razón y también se unieron a la risa, Billy Black también había comprendido y solo reposaba su mano en el amplio hombro de su hijo que se estaba molestando. La pequeña Nessie sería la encargada de presentarle a su mascota al grandote

**-¡Jacob! **

**-Pequeña Nessie, ¿cómo estás?**

**-Mira… Jacob, papá me regaló un cachorro **–El pequeño movía su colita en brazos de la niña muy contento.

**-Está… está muy lindo **–Todavía la confusión estaba presente, mientras las risas de todos los demás crecían.

**-¡Adivina como se llama! **–Le preguntó muy feliz e inocente la niña, Jake intentando sonar ambla e interesado levantó las cejas esperando por la respuesta. – **Su nombre es Jake, ¿verdad que es lindo?**

Y en eso, como balde de agua fría entendió la razón de las risas y él mismo se vio riendo ahí con los demás, Edward Cullen se las pagaría.

Ahora por fin y podían empezar a comer o eso hasta que… En el techo de la casa se pudo sentir un ruido molesto, como si un gran bulto quisiese pasar por la chimenea y… ¡Oh! ¡Demonios!, la mente de Edward recibió el plan de Santa Emmett y lo último que supo es que gran cantidad de hollín y polvo y a una gran masa de músculos vestido de Papá Noel con su barba postiza y la gran barriga que de seguro era algún cojín de la casa se dejó entre ver por el polvo y un _¡Ho Ho Ho! _Entre estornudosfuertes permitieron ver a Emmett con un gran bulto rojo tras él, con todos los regalos que en ese momento Alice se preguntaba en qué momento los sacó de abajo del árbol. Se puso a repartirlos uno a cada uno, para cuando llegó con Renesmeé, la pequeña le esperaba feliz, pero el pequeño Jake le desconoció y se le fue encima, dando un gran salto le mordió la nariz y lo tiró al suelo al resbalar el grandote con la alfombra, el pequeño cachorro mordisqueaba y jalaba mientras Emmett no sabía cómo quitárselo, le estaba molestando bastante el tener su nariz atrapada en los dientes del animalito, y su aroma no ayudaba mucho, Todos se reían una vez más, incluso Rose quien decía que se lo merecía por tratar de lucirse, hasta que, en un momento de piedad Edward retira al pequeño mientras le hace cariño y se lo devuelve a su nena.

**-A esto le llamo, justicia divina.**

**-Justicia y un cuerno **–Se queja el grandote. –**Deja tan solo que te muerda la nariz**

**-Fue tu culpa… ahora vamos a comer, los demás deben tener hambre. **–Sentencia Edward tomando en sus brazos a Renesmeé y guiando a la familia hacia el comedor, dejando a un Emmett molesto y enfurruñado en el piso de la sala.

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado un poco aunque sea __

_**Cassii-x**_


End file.
